


Chop

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Implied Ren/Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Ren cooks dinner for Nora and Jaune and contemplates a little.





	Chop

**Author's Note:**

> It worked out better in my head.

Ren stood at the counter, knife moving smoothly through the vegetables. Finishing up the last carrot he felt strong arms snake around him and a face pressed to his back. Sugar and burnt ozone wafted around him.

 

“What’re you making? Cake?” The blank look he threw at the hugger had her giggling.

 

“I’m making dinner. Like I always do. At this time.” Focusing back on his ingredients he grabbed the turkey next. With swift motions he carved it, thick slices falling off.

 

“Re~en!” Still plastered to his back Nora pouted at him.

 

“Yes, Nora?” The twitch of his lips the only sign that he wasn’t just being oblivious. The look he got in return had the smile blooming.

 

“You’re awful,” a dramatic moan for the dramatic fall to the floor. Eyebrow raised he silently judged her.

 

“Nora, get off the floor. He made cake,” Jaune’s voice carried from the entrance.

 

“ _But_ _Jaune_!! I’m _comfy_ ~”

 

“How can you be comfy on the floor?” He finally entered the kitchen, eyebrow raised. Nora just smiled at him.

 

“Go set up the table, food will be out in a minute.” Grumbling Nora stood to follow his instructions, Jaune walking over to the cabinets and grabbing what he could.

 

The clank of dishes broke the silence as he finished up dinner. The caramelized carrots were placed into a bowl having just finished cooking. Grabbing the turkey platter Ren walked out. The table was quickly set with turkey, caramelized carrots, salad, beets, and cake that Nora was on strict instruction to not  _ touch _ until after dinner. Looking around at his little family Ren was reminded of how quickly things could change. He had lost his parents in the same night he gained Nora. Then they had lost Pyrrha. If Ruby hadn’t asked Jaune for help they might have lost him too. The war with Salem had taken a heavy toll on the kingdoms. He had almost lost Jaune and Nora. Death trying to claim them too many times as they threw themselves into the war.

 

Shaking his head at the thoughts, he filled his plate, happy to still be here with his family.


End file.
